Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies
by LolyGothica
Summary: Natsu suddenly had the urge to find a mate. And one most sacred rule around dragonslayers: they don't share. Uke!Gray, and for once it's not mainly NatsuxGray. GajeelxGray, onesided NatsuxGray.
1. Part 1

I suddenly have this urge to write this sudden idea. So here it is, a brand new oneshot from me which is so much different than any other FT fic I wrote before (if you read any of it =='). For once it's not NatsuxGray, but still Uke!Gray.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies**

Natsu was staring at nothing with his hand propping up his head by the chin. A pout was prominent on his face while once in a while he hid it behind his drinking mug. His eyes traveled right and left to couples in the bar. It was a free vacation from master, the whole guild participated, he should have entertained himself, having fun. But his mind playing trick with this instinct which never occurred to him before. He wanted a mate.

"Oi, Natsu, what's wrong with you?" Gray greeted while taking a seat in front of Natsu.

Natsu stared flatly comically to him, contemplating whether he should tell Gray about his silly problem. Gray would either laugh nonstop or literally freeze on the spot. But he knew Gray would help him in any way he, they, could think of.

"Promise first."

"Eh?" Gray raised his eyebrows, he didn't think Natsu would speak up.

"Promise first you won't tell anyone about this. I don't care if you laugh your ass off."

Gray drunk his beverage first. "Okay." he replied a bit hesitantly.

Natsu leaned in to the table. He urged the dark haired man to get closer. "I want a mate."

Silence.

Gray needed several seconds to process what just came out from Natsu's mouth. And suddenly his cheeks puffed up in restrained laugh, but not for long.

"Puahahahahaha! Na-Natsu, oh my God. You-." "Gray, you promise!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell. It just... Puahaahahaha!" Gray couldn't contain his laughter and rolled on the bar floor while clutching his stomach.

"Oi, freak, what's so funny about that?" Natsu yelled while kicking the ice mage.

Gray stopped his laugh but snickers still erupted from him. From afar people stared at them with curiosity and some with annoyance. Gray then climbed on his seat.

"No, it just-" Gray breathed in deeply to calm himself. "I never thought you would think something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Like romance."

Natsu blushed and looked away.

"And sex." Gray grinned teasingly and Natsu's blush reddened more.

Natsu played with his drinking and Gray still grinned like a dumb. They enveloped in entertaining silence for Gray and awkward silence for Natsu. Until eventually Gray spoke again.

"Anyway, you like female or male?"

"What?" Natsu jerkily faced Gray.

"Tch, dragonslayers can have male or female mate, right?"

"Ye-yeah." Natsu blushed again before turning to his drink.

Gray smirked. "So, if you swing that way, you can have male mate. Now, the question, do you swing that way?"

Natsu stopped playing with his drink while a frown formed on his feature. He looked up. "Now you mention it, I don't know."

Gray sighed. "Natsu, you are a dragonslayer. What your body wants you should know it better."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He never thought about it before. He only knew that male supposedly having female partner, he never thought the other possibility. Thinking about it, he surrounded with a bunch of busty women yet none was able to gain his attention. Instead he sometimes felt hot after brawling with the men in the guild, that unusual kind of hot.

"Explore yourself first, then I'll help you a little." Gray said, that annoying smirk still present.

Natsu uncharacteristically nodded calmly, before trashing the table in his frustration.

(Then)

Dinner time came fast. Natsu had dinner with Lucy and Erza. Gray intentionally skip their group dinner so Natsu could feel the difference between having female companions and male companions.

But apparently, with Erza everything is different. So it was up to Lucy to show Natsu how it feels to have female company.

"Natsu, something is troubling your mind." Erza suddenly stated as she dipped her fork to the strawberry cake before her.

"Eh?" Natsu's eyes widened comically. Was it that obvious.

"Yes, you space out too much today." Lucy pointed to Natsu with her chopstick while munching her food.

Natsu stared at the two with wide eyes. Great, he wanted to know how having female companions feels. Now, he was being interrogated by the said companions. But now, he wouldn't tell, not yet.

"You think too much, guys." Natsu grinned as he shoved meat into his mouth.

Erza looked at him with the knowing-all look, and Natsu proved her right with the silent fidget in his part. While Lucy frowned and tried to figure out her male friend uncharachteristical behavior through the day.

Natsu kept eating as to avoid eye contact with the two women. But he couldn't help but think about the other possibility of his sexuality. What if he really swing that way?

"Umh, guys."

"Yes?" Erza and Lucy replied readily. Eager twinkle was in their eyes.

Natsu hesitated for a second. "Ho-how do you feel about gay men?"

Lucy seemed having difficulty to restrain her squeal, while Erza eyes widened to her comical cat-like eyes with blush on her cheeks. Erza began stuttering about love is beautiful and that what's matter the most. Lucy squirmed in her seat with a spark in her eyes that Natsu didn't want to know.

"A-as long as they love each other, th-that's okay." Erza said, still staring wide eyed to Natsu.

"Oooh! I'm so going to make a story about you!" Lucy cried out while clasped her hands together.

"Hey, wait wait. It's not about me. Not yet anyway."

The excitement suddenly dropped. "Then about who? And 'not yet'?" Erza asked seriously.

"It's not about anyone." Natsu shoved another piece of meat.

_"How about the 'not yet' part?"_ Erza asked in her mind but seeing that the young man in front of him still confused about himself, she opted to stop herself from asking.

(Then)

Natsu was alone in his room, which actually he shared with Gray. He couldn't sleep at all so he had taken a shower and now he was lying on his back, spread wide, on his perfectly made bed. The towel he used to dry his hair still draped around his shoulders.

This dragonslayers, mates, and sexuality thingies are trickier than his earlier thought. He always thought that he would find a mate when he want, and it would be a nice, pretty girl. But judging by how he reacted around girls, he doubted he would get a girl as his mate.

Gajeel... He must know more about this mate thing! Afterall Gajeel ever scolded him for being too dense and oblivious of sexual advances directed to him, or sexual advances he unconsciously did to people around him.

Natsu grinned wide before literally jumping off from his bed. He rushed to get his shirt and bolted out of the room. But stopped when remembering that Gray might have not their room key. He stared to the door several second before walked away. Gray could be damned.

(Then at Gajeel)

"Oi, Gajeel!" Natsu banged on the metal dragonslayer's room, who luckily got his own room in the hotel.

"Gajeel teme, open!"

"What?!" Gajeel grumpily opened the door. He was only in his pajama pants.

Natsu without a shame entered the room with a nervous grin.

"Gajeel, I want to talk about mate thing and- What is he doing here?!" Natsu yelled as he saw what was on Gajeel's (luckily) double bed.

There, in Gajeel's bed, was a topless, sleeping Gray with slight blush on his cheeks. His lower half was covered with a blanket, and Natsu almost sure it was the only cloth on Gray. Gray was sleeping on his side with a peaceful, and dared he say, satiated expression but with a frown.

"Shh! You are goin' to wake him up!" Gajeel hissed as he walked to Natsu before smacked his head.

Natsu's mind went miles per second, he didn't register the throb in his head after the hard smack. "You bastard, what did you do to him?"

"Ummh." Gray hummed and squirmed in the bed. Both awaken males stared at him, waiting for him to wake up fully.

Gray blinked sleepily several times. His half lidded eyes then scanned the room before they fixed on Natsu.

"Natsu?" Gray asked sleepily with a small frown.

Natsu didn't respond.

"NATSU?!" Gray jolted awake so hard he fell from the bed. Fortunately he brought the blanket with him. Gray released a stream of curses when his butt touched the carpeted floor.

"AGGH!" Gray screamed in agony while clutching his lower backside.

"Stupid, what are you doing so energized jumping out of the bed?!" Gajeel scolded before rounding the bed and easily scooped Gray to the bed again.

Natsu stoned so much, he didn't even twitch after Gray woke up.

"Why the hell did you let him in?!" Gray yelled to Gajeel while throwing a pillow to him.

"Hey! What with the sudden tantrum?!" Gajeel dodged the pillow. "It's not like he doesn't know."

"What?" Gray stopped from taking another pillow. "You know?" Gray turned to the still stoned Natsu.

"You said you told him, right?" Gajeel said.

Gray turned snappily to Gajeel at that. "NO! We talked about dragonslayers and mating, not about us!"

Gajeel blinked, speechlessly stared at Natsu. "Shit."

"Oh, Gajeel." Gray whined as he threw his body back to the bed with the back of his hand covering his eyes.

After seconds of awkward silence, Gray sat up from his lying position.

"Natsu, remember when I say about dragonslayers can have both male or female mate?" Gray began.

"I should have known since you apparent knowing too much about dragonslayer and their mates." Natsu mumbled before shaking his head to get his thought together again.

"Ye-yeah." Gray nervously scratched his cheek.

Natsu's head still low. Gray nervously watched him. Then suddenly Gray felt cold ran up to his very soul. He didn't know what causing it. He shifted in the bed little by little until he felt Gajeel's arm on his back.

"What happen?" Gajeel asked quietly, confused with the sudden change of expression.

"I don't know." Gray honestly replied.

Then Natsu looked up to them. Gray knew now what caused the cold feeling he just got. There was, in Natsu's eyes, a glint, a look he awfully familiar with, which he dubbed as 'Gajeel's hungry look'. Being a mate to a dragonslayer, he gradually shared dragon-like instinct, there he sensed danger from Natsu.

"Gajeel." Gray whispered and instantly the arm behind him vanished and reappeared on Natsu's face.

"Ge-he, I don't share, Salamander."

"Tch." Natsu clicked his tongue uncharacteristically. It wasn't the usually dumb Natsu. It was a lust-driven-Natsu with his dragon-like instinct. "So stingy, Gajeel."

Gajeel noticed the change. He then dragged Natsu by the back of his shirt to the exit door of his room. He threw Natsu to the corridor.

"Find your own ice boy." He said before slamming the door shut. But Natsu stopped him midway.

"Lyon? No way, he falls head over hills for Juvia."

"Not my problem." Gajeel shoved the door but Natsu suddenly slipped inside.

"NATSU, WHAT GOT INTO YOU?!" Gray yelled when the fire dragonslayer jumped at him with crazed glint in his eyes. Without thinking Gray froze him and send him out from the glass window with his blizzard.

(Another place)

The girls of Fairy Tail were having their own women time in the balcony of Bisca and Asuka's room. They chatted happily until a loud crash caught their attention.

"That's Natsu, right?" Erza wondered as Natsu fell from Gajeel's room window, which was located in fifth floor.

"He fell... From Gajeel's room?" Levy confused as she stared to the broken window of Gajeel's room.

"Eeehh?" Lucy blushed heavily, remembering their dinner conversation. A story plot suddenly formed in her head.

"But Juvia's main concern is, why is Natsu-san covered in ice?!" Juvia shrieked. "Juvia wants too." She fidgeted in her spot.

The next day, the girls had to wonder with the sudden tension between Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray.

**End (or not)**

Yup, if you like it please be kind enough to give me power (review). Hehehe.


	2. Part 2

Oh I don't know what happen to me, I can't shake this GajeelxGray feeling yet. So sorry for those who like my fic with NatsuxGray, I don't update it yet since my feel still with GajeelxGray. Anyway I hope you like this one.

And thanks for : **dreamscometrue410**, **Rewinsan**, **AUehara**, **xXZeruto** **LoverXx**, and **KawaiiTenshiGakutoMukahi** for your reviews :3

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**PART 2**

Gajeel and Natsu were bickering silly again over food, while actually the buffet was all theirs to savor. It started with Gray taking a piece of meat, and Natsu wanted to fetch it from Gray's hand, and Gajeel slapped his hand away.

Levy watched the event with indescribable restlessness. First, Natsu's hand lingered too long on Gray's skin. Second, of what necessity Gajeel had to swat Natsu's hand away from Gray's hand Levy couldn't fathom. Third, Gajeel looked a bit more feral than usual. Fourth, Gray unusually nervous when the two dragonslayers began bickering. Fifth, Natsu uncharacteristically using his brain, tricking Gajeel at some banters, and because of that Gray became nervous even more.

"Levy, start eating." Lucy playfully patronize the smaller girl.

"Ah, yeah." Levy grinned nervously and started picking her breakfast.

"Levy-san seems troubled?" Juvia asked.

"No, I'm not troubled. It just..." Levy trailed.

Simultaneous "Uh-huh?" from the girls urged her to continue the sentence.

"I always think that Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray are birds of a feather. They like to fight in every chance they have. Natsu often fights with Gajeel, Natsu often fights with Gray too. But..." Levy frowned. "I never see Gajeel and Gray fight directly."

Lucy blinked, Juvia blinked. They looked at each other.

"Are you sure, Levy-san?" Juvia asked.

"Now you mention it, I don't remember they clash physically directly." Lucy said seriously.

Sensing the suddenly serious air around them, Levy waved her hands. "Now now, let's just enjoy our breakfast. We don't want those three hog all the delicious food, right?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded before eating her food. While Lucy still deep in her muse.

(Then)

It had been two nights after the awkward revelation of Gajeel and Gray's relationship to Natsu. And once again Gray slept at Gajeel's room. He actually planned on sleeping in his and Natsu's room for the rest of the trip, but he couldn't help but creeped out by Natsu's acts.

He was dozing off already on his bed, the room was dark already, and Natsu's breath rhythm was stable and calm. The awkward atmosphere between him and Natsu ceased after a brawl at the beach earlier in the morning. He shifted a little in his bed and was almost entering the dream realm when suddenly his eyes opened wide with Natsu looming on top of him. Natsu stared at him with flat and unreadable eyes, which made Gray nervous again. Then Natsu had this sick grin before dipping in to kiss the ice wizard. Needless to say, Gray shoved him straight to the ceiling and ran away from the room.

Gray for once had his sleeping wear on without any accidental strip. He enveloped his body with the only blanket in the room, leaving Gajeel stared at him with twitching eyebrow after he just bolted into the room and jumped into Gajeel's bed. Gajeel was still standing at the doorway.

"What now?" Gajeel said gruffly as he closed the door, and locked it.

"Natsu, he creeped me out." Gray said while got himself comfy in the bed.

"Share the blanket." Gajeel said as he laid beside him. "What did he do?"

"He just loomed on top of me."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." Gray closed his eyes and ready to sleep, but disturbed again with Gajeel's lips on his. It was just lips touched lips at first, before the metal dragonslayer moved slowly, savoring the ice wizard's plump lips.

"Gajeel." Gray whispered between kisses. At some point the kisses gradually increased in pressure. Gajeel was now on top of Gray with Gray's arms around Gajeel's neck.

"I can taste something else on your lips." He capture Gray's lips again, again, and again.

Gray moaned low. "He kissed me once."

"That bastard." Gajeel growled as he now was sitting on the bed. Muscles all strained.

Gray circled his arm on Gajeel's waist, urging him to lay down again.

"Not tonight, Gajeel. I am too sleepy and it's midnight." Gray mumbled sleepily. His hand around Gajeel's waist didn't have any energy at all.

(Two days later)

Finally the trip was over. The wizards went back to their guild by a train. As usual, Natsu took a seat beside Gray, while Lucy and Erza in front of them. Gray thought since they were in a transportation, Natsu wouldn't do something frontal and or suggestive. And since they were originally in a same team, it would be strange if Gray took a seat beside Gajeel instead of Natsu. Gajeel was with Juvia right behind their seating with Levy and Wendy in front of them. Gray was sure Gajeel was in a same pathetic state with Natsu.

Natsu lolled his head right to left, back and fro, with puffed up cheeks and blue face. Gray looked at the miserable dragonslayer with a little amusement since he groped him in the ass today, and Gray had a feeling that the groping accident would grow into daily basis from then on.

Gray's attention turned to Gajeel's retching voice behind him. Gray climbed on his seat and looked back to Gajeel and Juvia. Gajeel now was leaning at the window. Juvia beside Gajeel immediately turned to lovey dovey mode while Gajeel still oblivious.

"G-Gray, ask Wendy to cast Troia again." Natsu mumbled.

"Troia will get less effective the more you get it. Save it for missions." Gray reprimanded.

"But-." Natsu's cheeks puffed up again before he leant on the window and threw away his breakfast.

Gray sighed at the similar state the two oldest dragonslayers of Fairy Tail.

Unknown to them, a pair of observant eyes watched their interaction closely. After Levy brought up that Gajeel and Gray were never seen fight directly, Lucy had a nagging feeling. She had her own research about dragonslayers in her earlier time of joining Fairy Tail and thus she had her own guess. The last three days of their vacation were... interesting in Lucy's mind. The morning in the buffet and Levy's statement lure her suspicion and curiosity. Natsu was suddenly smarter than usual when it comes to Gajeel and Gray, it seemed like, he was scheming something. While she just realize after the long time she in the same guild, Gajeel and Gray's interaction was somehow secretive.

"Gray's body is cool, you feel good." Natsu hugged Gray's waist and put his head on Gray's shoulder.

"Natsu! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Gray shouted while shoving Natsu away. But strangely he got a good grip on Gray.

Lucy and Erza's eyes widened at the scene. Natsu was never ever touching Gray in their previous mission. Not without critical reasons.

Natsu was happily feeling the cold from Gray's body which soothing his dizziness. That was it, aside of his groping intention of course. Just then he realized how supple and soft Gray's body was. Gajeel was indeed a lucky bastard, to be allowed to touch this body everywhere he wants.

Natsu was deep in his own happiness when suddenly vomit poured to his hair. Natsu jolted and looked up to a grinning yet pale Gajeel. He just vomited on Natsu's pink hair. Gray grimaced beside him.

"Ba-umph-bastard!" Natsu grumbled.

"Ge he."

"Try this." Natsu inhaled deeply. "Fire dragon's..." He trailed.

"Natsu! Are you crazy?!" Gray shouted, thinking that Natsu was going to blow fire inside the train.

"VOMIT!" Natsu roared and then he threw up right to Gajeel's face.

"IDIOTS! That's gross!" Gray jumped out from his seat and stared at the two sick dragonslayers who managed to glare at each other despite their sickness.

(Then)

Gray sighed in relief when the two dragonslayers, who now were sitting in a same seating, fell asleep. Gray kept cooling their heads to lessen their dizziness and fortunately they could sleep it off this way. Normally they couldn't even sleep.

After the disgusting vomit war, Gray dragged the two males to the seating where Levy and Wendy were. He sat them down there after Levy and Wendy ran off to Erza and Lucy. He then sat in the seating before them, beside Juvia who squealed at the sight of him. Gray then proceeded to put his hands on Gajeel's and Natsu's foreheads and cooled their head. They gradually calmed down and in the end able to rest.

Juvia was blabbering something beside him, but Gray's attention was on the two men before him. His hands still hovered above their foreheads, still cooling them.

Gray stared at Natsu's sleeping face. He is handsome, Gray didn't deny it. _"I had a crush on you once, but you were too dense to realize it."_ Gray then turned to Gajeel. _"And then you came to my life, stared at me meaningfully one day, and confronted me."_ Gray smiled softly to Gajeel's sleeping face.

Juvia stopped blabbering. She was surprised with the rare soft expression on Gray's face. But noooo! That expression wasn't for her. She followed where Gray's eyes were focusing. And it was to Gajeel. Juvia frowned, she didn't get it. Or chose to not.

(Back to Magnolia)

When they reached the guild, the first thing Gray did after hopped off from their vehicle was dragging the two dragonslayers to men restroom and sinking both heads in waterful basins. Even though they managed to wipe the vomit, the smell was still so prominent.

"Natsu!" Gray chided as he slapped Natsu's hand on his waist. "Stay still." He warned as he washed Natsu's hair. Gajeel had gotten over the motion sickness and was able to wash his hair by himself.

"Seriously, Natsu! I'm going to freeze your head." Once again Gray slapped Natsu's hand which had groped his inner thigh.

"Which head?"

"Shut up!" Gray smacked him.

"Gray." Gajeel called.

"What?"

"Grab me the towel Mirajane gave you."

"Oh, okay." Gray walked away after telling Natsu to stay still and his hairwashing wasn't finished yet.

"Here." Gray passed the towel to Gajeel. Yet Gajeel gave the towel back to Gray.

"Now, dry my hair. I wash Salamander's hair." Gajeel said with evil amusement glint in his eyes.

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Of course, ge-he." Gajeel smirked while cracked his knuckles.

(In the drinking hall)

"They are still in the restroom?" Lucy asked. Wendy and Erza were beside her.

"Yes." Mira smiled while arranging the bar.

"What are they doing?" Erza asked with a slight blush.

"Gray is washing Gajeel's and Natsu's hair I believe." Mira told what she had witnessed when Gray asked her for towels.

"Aah." Lucy sighed before slumping on the bar. "And here Gray and Natsu said they want to walk home together."

"I think they won't be long now." Wendy nervously smiled. "It's been-"

"AAAHH! GAJEEL BASTARD! DO YOU WANT TO CRACK MY HEAD OPEN?!"

"SHUT UP SALAMANDER! YOU WERE SO HAPPY WHEN GRAY DID THIS!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"GE-HE! YOU WILL BE CLEAN TO THE BONE!"

"AAAAAAHHH! I DON'T WANT YOU! GIVE ME GRAY BAAAACK!"

Awkward silence suddenly filled the once noisy drinking hall. The excitement of their vacation shoved back to the back of each mage's mind with the shouts from the men restroom where Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were. Several minutes passed and no one was able to make a sound, no one had the nerve, especially with the last line Natsu said.

"Umh, it just another Natsu and Gajeel fight, right?" Cana was the first to find her tongue again.

"Ahahaha, yeah, sure." Lisanna laughed halfheartedly.

"Ma-Man!" Elfman blushingly yelled.

The awkwardness gradually lessened, until...

"A-AH, NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING! AAAH GAJEEL!"

"BASTARD! I JUST LOOKED AWAY FOR A SECOND!"

Now Lucy and Erza had a massive nosebleed.

**End (or yet)**

Umh… thanks so much for reading and, review?


	3. Part 3

Okay guys, another chapter for this. I'm sorry, I can't help it. My mind is currently filled with GajeelxGray. Hehehe =='.

Here are review replies, since I didn't reply to you reviews personally. It's late night so I update on mobile.

Replies:

**Blue wolf luv red phoenix**: Thaaaaank you so much for your kind and excited review. I got excited reading your review too. I'm glad you like that line and yes, Gajeel is one possessive dragon XD.

**KawaiiTenshiGakutoMukahi**: Thanks for review and thanks for still liking this fic. Glad you like it and I'm grateful my attempt at a little humor works =='.

**Musicgirlforever101**: Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Rewinsan**: Thank you for your review. Mwahaha, you are not alone liking that line. :v

**Dreamscometrue401**: Thanks for your review, and glad you like this random idea. Seriously, I think this is too random, popped out in the middle of nothing. Hmm, love triangle? Tempting idea, but Gajeel would mostly go all dragonforce-ing Natsu.

**Youkinome23**: Thanks! And here the next chapter :3

**AUehara**: Yay! Thanks for reviewing. Hohoho, glad you like their quarrels.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**PART 3**

Fried had the every rights to be surprised when suddenly Gray approached him and asked him to have a lunch together. So here he was waiting for the dark haired man with a cup of coffee accompanied him. Gray had asked him to have a lunch outside the guild. He could reject him, but curiosity wins him. Gray came to the cafe awhile later. Fried searched through his eyes, he looked troubled. But still, he couldn't think of anything of why Gray came to him of all people.

"What is it?" Fried asked, didn't give Gray time for more self angst.

"You are..." Gray trailed. "Laxus' mate, right?"

Oh, how Fried wanted to spray the ice mage with his coffee in his mouth for surprising him like that. Fried felt his face heatened and without a doubt a blush was raising.

"Why are you asking that?" Fried almost shrieked.

Gray smirked. "I take that as yes."

Fried narrowed his eyes. "A nondragonslayer knowing something like that only indicates one thing."

"I read it in books." Gray looked away.

"You are not a book-type person." Fried swiftly remarked. "So, which dragonslayer?"

Gray sighed before playing with his newly arrived drinking. "The metal one."

Fried blinked. "I thought it would be Natsu."

Gray only shrugged.

"So, what is it? I believe you come to me not only for that." Fried said as he picked the menu list.

"How long have you become Laxus' mate?"

"If you count the Tenrou missing incident, it is 11 years."

"Oh." Gray blinked, that was a long period. "Was there, even once, a competitor for Laxus?"

Fried looked up. "Competitor?"

"Yes, like... You know."

"No, I don't know." Fried said firmly. "Gray, you come to me for help, right? I can't help you if you don't tell me your problem straight."

Gray suddenly banged his head on the table, making all things on the table rattled. Fried's eyes widened comically when Gray whined something like 'Natsu is my friend, can't hurt him' and 'What to do."

(Then)

"You, of all people, know Natsu the best." Fried said.

"Yes, but lately I don't know him at all."

Fried chuckled. "Who thought Natsu has that side in him." He smiled. "And who thought you attract two dragonslayers at once."

Gray groaned.

"But really, I can't help you in this. You know Natsu better. Just don't provoke him, we don't know how far dragonslayers will go if provoked."

"What is this 'provoke' anyway?" Gray groused.

"Don't flaunt your body too much, lessen your stripping habit."

Gray's face reddened. "No- I never do that intentionally!" Gray exclaimed. "Besides, Gajeel always growls low when I do that." Gray mumbled.

"I notice that, you are not as exhibitionist as before."

"I want to sort things out before the tournament."

"Good luck."

"Argh, you aren't helping at all!"

(Several Weeks Later)

In the end Gray couldn't sort anything out. Not with Natsu being dangerously aggressive and Gajeel being all possessive. People in the guild began noticing the tension between them. Erza had asked him once, luckily she didn't press it. She only emphasized that their personal problem shouldn't disturb their performance in the tournament. Or else. And Gray didn't want to imagine what that 'or else' implied.

Speaking of the tournament, Fairy Tail team had entered the arena now. Gray scanned Fairy Tail spectator tribune. Still, there was no Gajeel. Since the first day they arrived at the city Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. He didn't see him once. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be mad because he was chosen and Gajeel wasn't, right?

The teams one by one entered the arena. Lyon looked at him challengingly. But currently Gray couldn't be care less. Gajeel was vanished. What the heck was he doing?

All the main guilds were present in the arena, but there were still two teams left. The first place undoubtfully Sabertooth.

Surprise was an understatement when the second place entering the arena. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and of course Gray jaw dropped when Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus, and Mystogan entered. A relief surged through Gray's body, but surprise won over it.

"Gajeel!" Gray yelled. Why didn't he tell Gray?

"Isn't it a breach of rules with Laxus participating?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Wait wait wait! What is Mystogan doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed his surprise.

And so on, and so on. The surprise was too much for Fairy Tail A team. Moreover, the B Team totally looked badass with two S-class mages and one council level mage. No wonder they got the second place.

"I don't care we are in a same guild. Here we are enemies!" Natsu yelled.

"You take that words out of me, Mister Number Eight." Gajeel grinned.

"Whatever loser." Natsu grinned before saying it low, only for Gajeel's ears. "Since Gray is with me."

"Bastard!" Gajeel stepped closer to him. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I will, we get a same room, and strictly for team mates only." Natsu gloated with rare mischief in his eyes.

"Keep your hands off of him, Salamander."

"That I can't guarantee." Natsu smirked.

The silent exchange between the dragonslayers didn't go unnoticed by Lyon. Especially with Gray's name as their main subject. Normally he wouldn't care much about them, but with the way they spoke, muscles strained and tensed all over. Lyon had a suspicion which he didn't like at all. He had read books about ancient magic, including dragonslayers from Lamia Scale library. He turned to look at Gray, who was facepalming and Lucy patted his shoulder behind him. Blush decorated Gray's face.

That was it! Gray's blush was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. And damn the world if it thought he would let perverted things happen to his little brother.

"Fairy Tail." Lyon roared suddenly. All attention pulled to him. Even his team mates looked at him dumbfounded.

"What now?" Gray glared at Lyon in exasperation. He had his hands full already with Gajeel and Natsu. And definitely from now on Gajeel would demand more from him, he is possessive like hell.

Lyon waited for all Fairy Tail members, especially Gajeel and Natsu, to be focused on him before speaking up. "If Lamia Scale win this tournament, I'll take Gray with me." He stated firmly.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia shouted at once. From the spectator tribune, all their guild mates jawdropped, except Mavis who was giggling and blushing. Lyon still put his cool stance. Jura gaped behind him and Cheria was alternated between supporting Lyon or object to that.

"Wh-What's happening here?! Lamia Scale's Lyon just made a bet with Fairy Tail!" The commentator loudly announced.

"What are you doing?!" Gray shouted while pointing an accusing finger to Lyon while heavily blushing. He had a gut feeling that Lyon knew the nature of Gajeel's and Natsu's bickering.

"Juvia objects to that, even though Lyon-sama is Gray-sama's older brother figure!" Juvia's gloomy aura began forming.

"I'm sorry Juvia-chan, it should be done." Lyon smiled lovestruck-ly to Juvia.

"I don't care who you are to Gray, but no one takes him away." Gajeel was suddenly in front of him. He threateningly pulled up Lyon's collar.

Lyon headbutted him. "I will, Lamia Scale will win this game."

"I don't agree to that!" Natsu kicked Lyon's head.

"Ouch! Natsu bastard! Your argument is invalid!" Lyon smacked him upside the head.

Natsu pulled Lyon's bangs. "Fairy Tail will win! And Gray won't go with you!" He slammed Lyon's head on the ground.

"That hurt!" Lyon growled and launched to attack Natsu.

"It's a shame, but I agree with Salamander. Gray won't go anywhere." Gajeel said as he joined the brawl.

The brawl of the three men was watched by all the spectators in the stadium. The teams who were still in the arena stared at them with stony expression, never expected something like that would happen right from the start. Gray jawdropped and trembled in embarrassment since he was the main subject of Lyon's silly bet. Oh how he hoped that a hole suddenly formed beneath him and swallowed him.

Lucy sweatdropped seeing the ice mage. "You seem popular among men lately."

"Ma-Man!" Elfman yelled irrelevantly.

(Then)

"Lucy! You come, are you okay now?" Lisanna asked worriedly when Lucy appeared in the bar where all Fairy Tail mages were gathering.

"Yeah, I am all good!" Lucy exclaimed while fisting her hands above. Yes, she was disappointed with her game in the match she had, but it was just a starting point. No need for remorse. She had to be strong for the guild.

"It's good to hear that." Lisanna smiled. "We were starting to worry about you. And Juvia still worry sick for Gray."

"Eh, he still not here?" Lucy wondered as she looked around. Instead of Gray she found Lyon who was having a conversation with Natsu. She side eyed them, since when did they become talk buddies?

Lisanna sighed as they walked to the girls table. "Nope, it must be hard for him."

"Yeah. Men with their pride." Cana said before gulping another barrel of liquor.

"MEN!" Elfman yelled behind her.

"_Ugh, wait a minute..."_ Lucy looked around once again. Her eyes scanned the people one by one, not forget to every corners in the bar. Her finding: no Gajeel. _"I have a 'wild' guess about this."_ She blushed.

"WHAT?!" Lyon suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to him with that sudden burst. Lyon was gritting his teeth standing opposite to Natsu in their own table. His hands stiffly clamped on the table. "I thought it was you!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't." Natsu replied before gulping his drinking.

"Oh nooo!" Lyon whined exaggeratingly. He pulled his silvery strands. "That smooth, soft, plump, and white ass has to endure rough handling! Every night!"

"Bastard! That sounds wrong coming from you!" Natsu yelled and threw his mug to Lyon's semi-incestuous-brained head.

"Who doesn't after that ass?" Lyon coolly said with serious eyes to Natsu.

"Just, don't!" Natsu yelled again.

"Ly-Lyon-sama?" Juvia blushed hardly hearing that, even though she didn't know what was they talking about.

Lucy sweatdropped comically. She got another 'wild' guess of what they were talking about.

"Argh! I wish I were Gajeel." Lyon slumped to his seat.

Now Lucy one hundred percent sure for her 'wild' guess.

**End (or not)**

Yup, thanks for reading. And once again I ask you to kindly give me your power to me if you want this continue. Power for authors is reviews :v


End file.
